Mais do que Aquilo
by Lady Slytherin Malfoy
Summary: Song H/R.


Mais do Que Aquilo

More Than That, Backstreet Boys 

   Ele andava lentamente pelos jardins do castelo, era sábado sem aula. Seus pensamentos não se desviam dela. Andava muito infeliz, afinal ela havia escolhido outro para amar e ele tinha certeza que ninguém a amaria mais que ele. Logo a avistou, sentada sobre uma toalha xadrez com seu namorado. Uma onda de tristeza, agonia e raiva o invadiu completamente. Acordou com os olhos marejados.

   Respirou fundo, precisava de um copo d'água para acalmar seu coração descompassado. 

   Desceu as escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios masculinos, no fim desta se encontrava uma outra escada para o Salão Comunal e mais uma para os dormitórios femininos. Ficou indeciso. Sua cabeça o dizia para descer até o salão, já seu coração lhe dizia o contrário. Decidiu seguir o coração.  

   Parou em frente a uma grande porta, onde lia-se: DORMITÓRIO FEMININO – SÉTIMO ANO. Queria tanto entrar e a observar dormindo, tocar naqueles belos cabelos macios. Fazer-lhe um carinho na face, sentir seu doce aroma... Mas não podia. Ele sabia muito bem que não conseguiria entrar no dormitório, pois a porta desse (como a dos garotos) tinha um feitiço que só permitia a entrada de meninas. E além do mais o dormitório não era só dela, havia outras garotas também.

   Ficou fitando a porta durante algum tempo com carinho, como se fosse ela que estivesse a sua frente. Com surpresa, Rony reparou que porta abriu e dela surgiu seu amor, com os olhos inchados e o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, segurando firmemente um pergaminho em uma de suas mãos. Mesma assim continuava linda.     

_I can see that you've been crying_

_(Eu vejo que você esteve chorando)  
You can't hide it with a lie_

_(Você não pode esconder isso com uma mentira)  
What's the use in you denying  
(Qual o uso da sua negação)_

_That what you have is wrong_

_(De que o que você tem é forte)  
I heard him promise you forever_

_(Eu ouvi ele te prometer para sempre)  
But forever's come and gone  
(Mas para sempre vai e vem)_

_Baby, he would say whatever  
(Querida, ele diria qualquer coisa)_

_It takes to keep you blind  
(Para te manter cega)_

_To the truth between the lines, oh…_

_(Da verdade nas entrelinhas, oh…)_

   Hermione o fitava surpresa. O que estaria ele fazendo ali? Ficaram se olhando até que ela murmurou:

   - Ah, Rony! – Desabou sobre o garoto, soluçando sem parar enquanto muitas lágrimas molhavam o pijama de Rony. Ele a abraçou fortemente. O que será que havia acontecido? Sussurrava palavras de consolo e passava lentamente a mão sobre os cabelos cor-de-chocolate. Estava começando a se sentir mal, tamanho era o desespero dela. 

   Quando Hermione se acalmou um pouco (já não soluçava, apenas deixava que as lágrimas rolassem), Rony passou os braços sobre seus ombros e a levou até o Salão Comunal, sentando-a no sofá vermelho. Ajoelhou-se à sua frente, enquanto ela cobria o rosto com as mãos. Tirou-as delicadamente e disse, sem parar de encará-la um só instante:

   - O que aconteceu, Mione? – A moça voltou a chorar descontroladamente. – Calma... Vai passar...

   - O Vi-Victor... T-t-termionou tudo c-comigo...        

_I will love you more than that_

_(Eu te amo mais do que aquilo)  
I won't say the words_

_(E não direi palavras)  
Then take them back  
__(E depois voltarei atrás)_

_Don't give loneliness a chance  
(Não dê uma chance pra solidão)_

_Baby listen to me when I say  
(Querida, ouça quando eu digo)_

_I will love you more than that  
(Eu te amarei mais do que aquilo)_

   Rony estava totalmente atônito. Uma parte sua queria urrar de felicidade por finalmente ter sua tão esperada chance, já sua outra parte queria socar Krum até que ele desmaiasse e deformasse mais ainda seu nariz, por fazer Mione sofrer daquele jeito.

   Teve seus pensamentos desviados do búlgaro ao notar que ela lhe estendia com a mão trêmula o pergaminho que há pouco segurava com firmeza. Curioso, Rony pegou enquanto ainda a encarava e o leu:

_Hermione,_

_Lamento realmente falar isso por carta, mas simplesmente não havia outro modo. Estamos muito distantes. E isso que fez com que o nosso amor se acabasse... Desculpe-me, mas foi o que aconteceu pelo menos comigo, porém é muito difícil que não tenha acontecido o mesmo com você. Queria te falar tudo isso e terminar nosso namoro pessoalmente, mas infelizmente você sabe que muitas coisas nos impedem... Você sabe disso tudo tão bem quanto eu. Sabe que nunca iríamos dar certo... Ainda tenho um enorme carinho por ti, por isso gostaria que ainda mantivéssemos as correspondências e a amizade._

_Espero que você me entenda._

_Com carinho,_

_Victor Krum_

   Voltou seus olhos para ela. Ficou a fitar aqueles maravilhosos olhos castanhos que se mostravam inexpressivos naquele instante. Já não pareciam tão tristes. Hermione já estava mais controlada quando disse num fio de voz:

   - Ele estava certo... 

_Baby, you deserve much better_

_(Querida, você merece muito mais)  
What's the use in holding on_

_(Para que ficar esperando)  
Don't you see it's now or never_

_(Você não percebe que é agora ou nunca)  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
(Porque eu não posso ser apenas um amigo)_

_Baby knowing in the end, that.._

_(Querida, sabendo que no final…__)_  
  


   Ele mostrou-se confuso. 

   - No que ele estava certo, Mione? – Perguntou não conseguindo se conter. Tinha medo que ela voltasse a chorar. Nunca se sentira tão mal quanto ao vê-la chorando. Prometeu a si mesmo que nunca a faria chorar. Além disso, tinha que admitir que achou bastante estranho a mudança de comportamento da moça. 

   Ela respirou fundo antes de lhe responder:

   - A parte em que Victor diz que eu já também não o amava... – Disse no mesmo tom de voz que usara antes. Rony arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão. Não era ela quem estava chorando descontroladamente porque o apanhador havia terminado com ela? Continuaram fitando-se longamente até que ela lhe deu um forte abraço e voltou a chorar. 

   - Hermione, não estou entendendo... – Falou Rony enquanto tentava ao máximo se controlar para não beijá-la. Mione estava tão próxima. Seu cheiro já estava o enfeitiçando novamente. Ele se sentiu arrepiar quando ela sussurrou em meio aos soluços em seu ouvido:

   - R-rony... Há uma coisa que q-q-quero te dizer há muito t-tempo... 

   - Eu também, Mione... – A afastou para encará-la, seus olhos úmidos expressavam medo.

   - Não sei se devemos... – Ela falou enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Eu tenho medo de tentar de novo... 

   - Eu te amo, Mione. – Falou decidido. Não ia deixar que sua chance escapasse por entre os dedos. Ela o enchera de esperança, já não podia rejeitá-lo... Mas será que quisera dizer o que ele entendeu? Ou fora apenas ele que criara expectativas demais? Já não agüentava mais... Levantou o rosto da menina com a ponta dos dedos fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem novamente para ver novamente o medo de tentar de novo. – Mais do que aquilo, muito mais do que Krum jamais te amou... – Completou, deixando que seu coração falasse por si. Aquelas palavras pareceram dar força à Hermione, que abriu um tímido sorriso em meio ao rosto molhado.

   - Eu também, Rony... Eu também... – Disse pouco antes de encostar seus lábios nos dele e se entregarem a um beijo apaixonado e esperado por ambos durante muito tempo.  Preenchendo os vazios que em seus corações já não se encontravam.

_There's not a day that passes by  
(Não há um dia que passe)_

_I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
(Que eu não imagino por que não tentamos)_

_It's not too late to change your mind  
(Não é tarde para você mudar de idéia__)_

_So take my hand, don't say goodbye_

_(Então segure minha mão e não diga adeus)_


End file.
